Of Teeth and Speedsters
by Rowena Prince
Summary: When Wally feels pain Barry is quick to act.


**Of Teeth and Speedsters**

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

Author: This is a response to orangevbnin 's challenge **Roll a Die or Pick a Pair. Parental/Mentor Fic**

**

* * *

**

Barry pauses when he hears a pained whimper come from his nephew. Wally has never whimpered in pain while eating before. Wally's eye are wide with pain and the fork is only halfway out of his mouth. The food on his plate is mostly untouched.

The fork clatters to the table and Wally is suddenly holding his jaw in pain.

Within a tenth of a second, Barry is at his nephew's side and is gently prying Wally's hand away and his mouth open. Looking inside the 15 year old's mouth he sees that the left 10yr molar is cracked and the gum under it is inflamed and slightly bleeding.

Blue eyes lock with tear filled green. "Let's get you to a dentist Wally."

Wally nods slightly and follows his Uncle to the car. Even though they both find cars dreadfully slow, sometimes they are needed to keep up appearances.

During the 10 minute drive to the dentists office Barry talks about anything and everything to help Wally's mind get away from the pain in his jaw. While Wally is grateful for the distraction, he feels embarrassed and worried:

What will happen if his gum heals shut under his tooth? How will they explain it to the dentist?

What if his gum starts healing while they try to pull the tooth out?

He's so wrapped up in his worries that he doesn't notice when the car stops or when his Uncle gets out of the car.

A soft sigh escapes Barry when he realizes his young partner is lost in thought. He opens Wally's door slowly so he doesn't startle the teen.

When Wally finally looks at him, he can see the pain and worry in the green eyes.

"It's going to be okay. I know the dentist here and he can keep secrets. You mouth will feel better in no time," the Leaguer reassures the up-and-coming hero.

Wally smiles as much as he can and gets out of the car closing the door behind him. Barry nods slightly and the two go inside.

After writing Wally's name on the waiting list, it's only a few moments before they are called back by a female nurse that reminds both Speedsters a little of Megan, only human, taller and older.

"Hi, I'm Amy. What's the problem today?" the nurse asks as Wally takes a seat in the patient chair and Barry leans against a counter.

"His 10yr molar, on the lower left jaw is cracked in half. It needs to be taken out. Dr. Kerstine is our dentist," Barry speaks up for for his nephew.

Wally closes his eyes when the nurse leaves to get the dentist. He can feel his Uncle's gaze on him and want to believe that everything will be okay. He hears footsteps come close and stop so he opens his eyes.

The dentist is a kind looking man in his 50's or 60's. His brown eyes look at Wally kindly and with a knowing twinkle.

"Let me see this tooth of yours," Dr. Kerstine says as he pull the light close to Wally.

The 15 year old opens his mouth and almost laughs when he looks at Uncle Barry. The man is making funny faces, trying to lighten the mood.

He feels the dentists fingers pull his cheek away from his teeth so he can get a better look at the offender.

"Your gum is already healing so it will be a little painful when I pull it. If you're anything like your uncle, you should grow a new tooth in about a week," the old man says confidently.

Wally swallows reflexively when the dentist leaves to get the Novocain and forceps. He relaxes when his Uncle Barry gently squeezes his shoulder.

"I'm right here champ. It'll only hurt for a little bit the we'll go have ice cream," Barry says in an attempt to cheer his youngest family member up.

"Can we have cherry vanilla with mint chip?" Wally asks with an almost pout.

"Sure, I'll even get us caramel topping."

When the dentist comes back Wally is significantly calmer, he only whimpers a little when the needle pushes into his gum.

Thirty minutes later finds the tooth out and the speedsters leaving the building.

"Time for ice cream. See Wally, even if you're one of the fastest people on earth, you can still get slowed down by a tooth."


End file.
